thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Langford (SWB)
Alex Langford is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. He is the best friend of Spencer Allen and a survivor of the Crestview bus crash. However, soon after the crash, he left the group. Alex is a mean, manipulative, and controlling individual who has little trust in the people around him. Personality and Appearance Spencer's best and only friend who is manipulative and controlling. He seems to be the cause of Spencer's insecurities and fears. He is one who likes to be in control at all times and doesn't accept when he loses it. He is usually seen dressed in dark shirts, usually grey. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing much of his life is known except that he attended Crestview High School with Spencer. They used to have another friend, but it is unknown what happened to her. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" Alex and Spencer are having a sleepover before their trip. Alex begins to think about some dark things and Spencer tries getting him to sleep. After Alex has an outburst, Spencer goes to sleep. The next day they get on the bus. Alex spends most of the ride telling Spencer to stop talking to people. When they see the crazy man, he and Spencer watch the woods for him. Alex then tells of his dream that involved Spencer stabbing him. Later, Alex is in the bus crash and survives, getting out with Spencer. He watches the events unfold and says he knew something would happen. When Spencer gets everyone together to walk to find safety, Alex is upset and tells him off later. Spencer leaves him for Mitch and his friends. "Don't Play With the Wolves" Alex is seen walking with Spencer's friends. He only sticks with Spencer and makes snarky comments every now and then, much to Spencer's disapproval. He doesn't play manhunt, but tracks down Spencer in the woods and confronts him on his new friends before leaving. He is later telling Spencer they aren't safe before walking away. "Madness Begins" Alex meets Spencer in the woods, telling him they need to leave. After a small argument, Alex leaves the Spencer in the dark, making it clear he's done with the group. "We Have Each Other" Alex is seen in a flashback as Spencer watches people get killed. He is then seen as a biter, revealing he didn't make it far after he left the camp. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alex has killed: *Himself (Indirectly Caused) Death Killed By *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies (Caused, Alive) *Spencer Allen (Zombified) Though it is unknown what happened, he seems to have been bitten on his arm and possibly died of sickness. He was later stabbed many times by Spencer before being stabbed in the forehead. Had Alex never left the group, he may not have met his demise. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia *Alex is the first main character to die. *Alex only appeared in four episodes, and only three where he was alive, giving him the least appearances of any main character in the series to date. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB)